


POI RF 《Palindrome》

by vitex



Series: Palindrome [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 這是根據某部科幻電影的設定延伸的，因為牽涉劇透就不能透漏是哪部。(台灣有上，但大陸我不確定)但看過的人看文的標題應該都猜得出來吧。我真的很想試試用在Rinch身上，所以會以每次一小篇(大概一頁)的進度，並且現實與夢境交叉，來挑戰這個故事的邏輯。全是清水(應該)，心理專業請打臉輕點，我可以隨時做調整。希望有人會喜歡><依然填土得很慢





	1. Chapter 1

「好了，你完成了！讓它自動上傳，快離開吧，John。」他急切地站在另外一棟較低的大樓上呼喊。那天頂樓意外地沒有什麼風，彷彿連空氣都替他著急，怕一點力量就能動搖他失血過多的虛弱身體。  
「在你後面，John。」”Root”輕輕地提醒。「還有兩個……更多要來了。」  
「Mr. Reese……John。」他崩潰地吶喊。「這本來不應該是這樣的。」  
「當然應該。這是我的工作，記得嗎？」男人倒是輕描淡寫，好像這只是他們另外一個尋常的拯救任務，尋常地面臨生死交關的危險、尋常地開很冷的玩笑、尋常地安撫著什麼事都做不了的他。  
可是少了善神，這次真的沒辦法再瞞混過死神了。  
「你找到我時，你給了我一份工作、一個目標。」男人聲音平緩到彷彿他們是坐在大橋下的板凳上談論這件事。  
「最初，可能是我拯救世界太久，覺得一次只救一個，有點太沒效率。」他們分別站在兩棟如雙子星比鄰的大樓，距離仍然太遠。他看不到男人任何表情，卻能想像得出任何男人道別時會有的表情，此刻對方的薄唇肯定勾起一笑。  
「……但我後來意識到，有時候一個生命，正確的生命，就足夠了。」  
蒼涼、寬心、卻真正道別的微笑。  
「Good-bye，Harold。」

**

Harold被突然的細微聲響驚醒，喘了一下。手摸過脖子上的冷汗，抬起剛才撐著休息而些微泛紅的可笑臉頰，重新面對那幾乎看到疲乏的黑色螢幕。沉重的眼皮跟越來越腫的黑眼圈，都表明他已好長一段時間欠缺睡眠。  
“你看來很累，該回去休息。” 螢幕上短短一行綠字，鮮豔得刺眼。句點後面一條小黑線以穩定的節拍跳動著，彷彿也想學習人類，有某種心跳頻率。  
「我很好。」他喝了口綠茶提神，拍了拍臉頰。「我們到哪了？」  
"你不用這麼急切完成我，沒有什麼事一蹴可幾。"  
「因為你身負重任，」他疲倦又寬慰地說。「世界少你一天，就等於活在不確定的危險當中，就像不知道什麼時候會倒數完畢的未爆彈。」  
"人總有一天會死。"  
「是的，但你不是為了阻止死亡，是為了阻止傷害，任何傷害。」  
"目的是什麼呢？" 綠標很緩慢地向右展開，彷彿考慮良久，字句斟酌。"阻止傷害就能讓世界開心嗎？你會開心嗎？"  
「……我開不開心不重要，」他把手從鍵盤上抽離，嘆口氣。「但減少彼此的傷害，世界會更美好......一點吧，這是無庸置疑的。」  
"那你就會活在一個更美好的世界，"機器說。"為了這個，我不會辜負你的。"  
「你不該……算了，今天就先這樣吧。我的確累了。」  
Harold不想再解釋已經解釋過很多次的癥結點，他拿起外套跟帽子，幾乎像是落荒而逃地離開機房。  
所以他又再次忘記把某樣東西拿走了。


	2. Chapter 2

等他記起來自己忘記，他們都已經快吃完燭光晚餐了。  
他忍不住抬手摀臉，以實際的舉動阻擋內心那股湧到快滿出來的懊惱感。  
「Harold，你不舒服嗎？」一隻手握過來，貼心的Grace總能立刻察覺他的細微變化。「如果你不想聽這麼不開心的事……」  
「不，不是。」他回握，費力地想著說詞。「我只是…很為妳阿姨感到難過。」  
「是啊…」紅髮女子又回到剛才的哀愁。「Kate阿姨跟Jason叔叔一直都是我們親戚當中的模範夫妻，他們永遠這麼恩愛、幸福，就像童話裡走出來的王子與公主。我想沒有人想像得到最後Jason叔叔會因銀行搶劫被歹徒誤殺，中槍不治。我記得很清楚，那是跟911同年發生的事。全國發布通緝，從來沒抓到人。」習慣拿畫筆的手指捏著湯匙的頂端，轉動逐漸失去香氣的濃湯。「Kate阿姨不以淚洗面，更不放棄希望。這幾年卻開始出現阿茲海默症的症狀，我想是那悲傷太強大，她總是強忍著，終於有一天把她從裡頭壓垮了……」紅髮女子看著窗外，手輕蓋著半邊的臉。  
「她那麼堅強………她那時候還反過來安慰我，說Jason叔叔會永遠跟她活在一起，她會更加努力活著，可是過去還是慢慢從她腦中消失。我今天去看她，發現情況越來越嚴重。她一下因為記得而悲傷，一下因為遺忘而微笑。而我坐在她旁邊，愣看著戲劇性的轉變，想著她們夫妻一路上的波折……….人用一輩子的力氣所投注下去的感情，居然比不上腦子輕輕的胡搞，為什麼會這樣呢？」  
紅髮女子抹著泛紅的眼角，極盡氣憤。他也只能握住她的手，說不出什麼有用的話。  
「真的很抱歉，Harold，你訂了這麼棒的餐廳，我卻破壞氣氛…」  
他們吃完豪華晚餐，散步回家，愧疚的Grace打破僵局。  
「沒關係，我也忘記帶要給你的禮物了。」他輕鬆以對，老實承認，惹得紅髮女子破涕為笑，晃了晃兩個人交握的手。  
「你真會安慰人。」  
「我是說真的，」他低頭。「我最近好像太常忘東忘西……」  
「也許是你太累了，你們公司又有新人進來了不是嗎？」  
「是的，我的確花了很多時間在培訓他…..也許有點太多了。」他突然停下腳步，困惑地看著她。「我還忘記一件事…….Grace，我有說妳今晚很漂亮嗎？」  
「Harold！」紅髮女子拉了拉大衣下的裙襬，終於笑彎了腰，下定決定驅趕憂傷。兩人一路嘻笑到家門口，以響亮活潑的關門聲為今天畫下句點。  
Harold不著痕跡地讓Grace走在前方，看著她兩三下就從包包裡拿出屬於她自己的鑰匙，插入、開鎖、帥氣地破門而入。  
他則站在後頭，雙手插口袋，鎮定卻不敢置信地掏著空空如也的布料，手指猶如空虛的蜘蛛腳不斷划動。然後進入家門，瞄了一眼鞋櫃，把鑰匙輕輕地放回自己口袋，再假裝從裡頭掏出來。  
這次是他這個月第三次忘記帶鑰匙出門，居然渾然未覺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此文章同時也在Lofter上更新 http://www.lofter.com/blog/beachvitex


	3. Chapter 3

接下來三個禮拜，他找了前三名最權威的醫生幫自己做最精密的評估，並在這段忐忑不定的日子裡努力維持正常運轉。應該說，更勤快工作。也許在報告出來前還可以解釋他是在用工作麻痺。但報告出來後，他也沒有放慢腳步，沒有依照醫生建議的放鬆休息，而是像隻快過冬的螞蟻繼續日復一日，重複昨天的自己。  
"你在害怕，害怕這幾個說你正常的醫生是錯的。"機器直接下結論。"幫人預測未來，是我被創造出來的唯一目的。而我也得出跟那些醫生同樣的判斷。所以你也覺得我是錯的嗎？"  
Harold慢慢回正椅子，瞪著那行幾個突如其來，彷彿透露出些許怒意的螢綠文字。  
「這不關你的事，你不是被創造出來預測這個的。」他忽略自己的隱私被一覽無遺的煩躁感，臉沉了一下，警覺地告誡。「你更不可以告訴Grace。」  
"為什麼？這是個可以被期待的好未來。"機器像個孩子般追問。  
「『好未來』，是很難定義的。」這有如寵物般的撒嬌，Harold還是動了惻隱之心。他捏著眉心，鬆塌肩膀，並用著父親般的慈愛口吻敦敦教誨。「救了溺水的孩子，自己的家庭卻破碎；家財萬貫，壽命長久，親人卻不在身邊；又或者你為國家犧牲奉獻，完成榮耀，卻來不及見上最愛的人一面……就算知道未來，也無法判斷，到底哪種結果最好。沒有任何人可以替自己的未來下決定。所以你只能預測犯罪，避免傷害，那是唯一一條不可被跨越的界線。」  
"但我還是會恐懼。我什麼都看得到，卻不能干涉，只能看著人們隨波逐流感。那種冷眼旁觀，是我該做的嗎？"機器緩和下來。"就像你，Admin，你的未來…"  
「No！」Harold立即起身制止。  
綠標被冰凍住，停留在「未來」的後面，閃爍的亮點彷彿活潑好動的小男孩，對於跳過界線，躍躍欲試。他喘著氣，雙手撐在桌面；本來在自己屁股下的電腦椅，更因為用力過度而被踹到莫名其妙遠的地方打轉。  
「你要停止做這種事，停止放太多專注力在我身上。」Harold瞪著那幾乎就是潘朵拉盒子本身的黑色螢幕。只差一點點，就差一點點，他就要被迫觀看那不該容許凡人窺視的魔法。「你需要預測的只有人為的破壞性行為，而不是全面性的未來。個人的未來不該被知道，人類需要有選擇權。一旦知道未來，人還會花時間做出選擇嗎？」  
“也許有時候必須要知道未來，才能做出選擇。” 綠標迅速地來回跳動。“這不就是你當時建造我的初衷嗎？”  
他居然無可反駁。  
「不是每個人都想知道自己的未來，至少我不想知道。」  
“因為你更在乎的是過去。” 明明沒有五官，卻能從字裡行間感覺到對方正試圖安撫自己不安的情緒。“你還是害怕未來某一天，自己會什麼都忘記，對嗎？”  
安撫？真是個充滿人性的形容詞，人類果然是天底下最愛自作多情的生物。  
“你第一份輸進我的資料庫的資料，是世界戰爭史，這對我幫助非常大。如果沒有『過去』做基礎，無法預測未來，『未來』更將成為毫無意義的概念。我想人類也是這樣的。”  
「…你觀察得很仔細，很好。」Harold輕輕說，抬頭，緩緩掃過被監視器畫面分割成好幾十個小方塊的幾個大螢幕。他是害怕，不只是過去的流逝，更是自己是否還有足夠的時間，完成這一切。不只生命的限制在追趕著他，現在還多加了一個身體的侷限。這些他既無法預防，更超出控制範圍的不可預測，的確令他煩躁。  
"我可以幫你，Admin。”機器說。“針對阿茲海默症，目前有種運用微弱的電擊，刺激海馬迴的電療法。我想這是我能做到的最精準治療，安全，且無人能及。還能活化細胞，幫助你提早完成我。”這短短幾行字，出現得很慢，宛如小心斟酌，在看到他獨自過了一段惶惶不安的日子後，終於鼓起勇氣提出。  
“你想試試嗎？”


	4. Chapter 4

那天雨下得很大。  
已經忙得氣喘吁吁的Finch艱困地站起身，看著地板上擺滿了各種顏色、大小的水桶，或著任何凹型而且還不會滲水的容器；再抬頭望著圖書館的天花板各種深淺、大小的水漬，或者任何鬆動壁紙而且還繼續滲出來的縫隙；耳聽窗外的雨聲更加氣勢磅礡，他艱困地嗚咽一聲，趕忙拆掉各式連結的電線，抱起主機，遠望幾乎像遙不可及的門口，想到自己在這段路途必須像在玩跳棋似地扭腰閃避地上的陷阱，還有飛濺在空中的水滴，不禁把還微溫的設備抱得更緊。  
所以當身穿皮夾克的John Reese上樓時，就看到剛成為自己老闆的神祕男人，宛如想過河但苦於無船的小男孩，徘徊在對岸，愣瞪無言，無所適從。久經風浪的前特工也不禁愣了一下。  
「你的那些保鑣呢？」他抱胸，很惡劣地欣賞夠對方的窘困後才上前，自然地接過對方視如珍寶的主機。小男孩立刻不見了，面前的男人又變回那個高深莫測的隱形富翁，從充滿霧氣的眼鏡後方瞪了他一眼，抱起一打書又毫不客氣地疊到他身上，不久前才恢復身手的前特工不禁踉蹌了一下。  
「他們並不知道有這個名單。」  
「你該打電話給我，Finch，」他調整姿勢，發揮長手長腳的功能，牢牢捆住那些逐漸下滑的累贅。「你不想別人幫忙，是藏著什麼祕密嗎？」  
「我公私分明，Mr. Reese，你的工作內容只負責拯救號碼。」Finch一拐一拐地領頭帶路，停下腳步，回看他一眼，「所以我不懂你怎麼在毫無通知的情況下，擅自進入。」  
「Diane Hanson的號碼過後你都沒打給我，我要先確認自己被炒魷魚了才能找新工作。」男人自以為幽默，經歷過的風浪也是不遑多讓的隱形富豪可不吃他那套，臉色更僵硬。  
「號碼從不停歇，但會有間隔，Mr. Reese，我們都該為這個間隔高興。」  
他們小心翼翼下樓， Finch手持手電筒，像到新世界探險的冒險家，從到處潛藏潮濕地雷的鐘乳石洞穴——前特工靈活輕巧地避開所有的漏水處，完整保護好手上那疊珍貴的藏書——到牆上斑駁的壁紙裂痕如一大群盤據的蝙蝠影子，再穿過有大片毛玻璃依舊昏暗的走廊。領路的人突然聽不到後頭輕巧的腳步聲了，Finch回頭尋覓，最後在一個走廊跟走廊之間銜接的轉角找到人。  
「這裡好了，Finch。」  
John抬頭觀察四周，居然就擅自主張把東西傾倒在擺在中央，佈滿灰塵的桌子。嘴角緊閉表示不甚滿意但還可以接受。Finch完全不敢置信，呆滯地等著對方高談闊論。  
「窗戶都在上頭，空間隱密；只有兩條動線，視線乾淨；而且這個方位屋外大樓緊臨，無法從頂樓埋伏。」John如數家珍指著各個角度，不斷旋轉腳踝跟身體，像個故意搞得Finch暈頭轉向的陀螺。  
「Mr. Reese，我對你坦承，不代表你可以開始對我頤指氣使。」他低聲沉吟，捏緊手電筒，彷彿一個魔法師在唸咒。「我有我的工作方式。」  
「注重隱私不代表不能相信人。你是為了我的專業雇用我的，如果我們的工作真的像你說得這麼危險，你就必須相信我。」  
可惜陀螺沒耳朵，修長的手指滑過書櫃，拍掉厚重的塵埃，就開始迅速踢開任何擋路的垃圾。Finch還想據理力爭，他拉著對方走到他原本想的預定地，沒想到一滴水滴就這麼剛好落在對方的臉頰上，完全不給面子。Finch彷彿落敗的將軍，憤恨地走開，重新回到那塊交叉口，瞬間湧出屬地流失跟被占領的疼痛感。  
說不定這塊小地方，真的是這棟年久失修的圖書館，唯一堪用的了。  
「你也可以不用這麼委屈自己。」前特工用拇指抹掉水滴。  
「說這種話的人，自己做不到，就更沒說服力。」他果決關掉手電筒，結束話題。  
對方聳聳肩，「我已經在戒酒了。」  
那時候他們剛合作不久，彼此都還很拘束：男人因為對自己的了解過少而防衛著，他則是天性使然。所以那天他們投入整理工作後就很少對談，不但忙著跟歡騰的老鼠和跟他們一樣死透的蟑螂屍體搏鬥，還有像是救號碼似的拯救著珍藏書籍——這個癖好不例外地又被註記在對方那可笑的隨身小筆記本裡——對方甚至脫下外套。就算收到一筆足以購下限量版藍寶堅尼的錢在戶頭，前特工身上仍然是那種不怕髒且行動方便的T-Shirt，單薄得像本人對金錢毫不在乎的態度。就算後來改成全套ARMANI制訂西裝衝鋒陷陣，依舊如此。  
導致圖書館被攻陷，帳戶被凍結後，他更找不到表達自己感謝的適合方式了。  
那一整天仍然沒有號碼，只有下了整日的暴雨。老天慷慨幫他們挪出時間，把他們困在原地，如叉著腰的母親般強迫他們整理出適合兩個人行動的環境，他們最後成功了，也對彼此多熟悉一點，還包括圖書館建築物本身。  
「我絕、對、不、允、許你放武器在這裏。」Finch驚愕地望著下面一整排被清空的櫃子，用著恍然醒悟的眼神瞪著一臉人畜無害的前特工。  
「這裡全是易燃物！」  
「我也不喜歡。」對方聳肩，倒是朝他露出擔心的表情。「不過你在這，資料也在這。而我的房子太小了。」  
Finch這才想起來，對方只租了一間單調蒼白的個人套房，彷彿隨時要動身走人。他也想起Nathan還滯留沒處理的房子。但等到前特工冒雨離開，都沒有打開放著鑰匙的抽屜。  
他仍然不夠信任他，但不代表他會讓對方挨餓受凍。  
就是在那個當下他才下定決心，要幫這個喜歡居無定所的雇員安頓下來。  
Finch把夾著Nathan跟自己大學照片的書，還有所有來不及拯救的號碼資料全都藏好後，才關上圖書館的燈，撐傘獨步回家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來設想是101那個圖書館空間就沒再出現過，是因為已經不能用了。但後來想到前任狄仁傑先生時代，Finch就已經在那個小角落辦公，所以不太能成立。  
> 反正Bug到處都是，小喬這麼任性，我也要學他(喂


	5. Chapter 5

這天雨下得很突如其來。  
他本來只是一直看著，安靜無聲地坐在遠處，悄悄地望著她。直到散發朦朧溫柔光芒的天空，開始出現黑到讓人無法忽視空氣中濕氣的烏雲，他才撐開傘，在第一滴雨降下之前，為喜歡在河邊作畫的畫家，擋下第一波的攻擊。  
而雨，剛好輕輕灑在傘面上，發出清脆的墜落聲。  
「Harold？」  
紅髮女子漂亮的瞳孔因為倒入他的臉而微微放大，那欣喜的表情宛如他們第一次認識的冬天，乾淨又純粹，總令他勾起嘴角。這就是他總是樂此不疲，不斷帶給對方驚喜的驅動力。為了那個微笑，再大的雨他都能趕過來。  
「你怎麼會在這？」他們慌張地收拾畫具，Grace勾著他的手，小聲地問。兩個人只撐一把傘，一邊肩膀淋著毛毛細雨，逐漸冰冷潮濕；另外一邊卻充滿輕聲細語，溫柔的暖意只存在於他們兩個耳邊。  
「我提早下班，想到你今天早上沒帶傘出門，就來接你。」Harold滿是笑意。「最近進度不錯，也許會比我想像中的早完成。」  
「太好了！」Grace喜上眉梢。「我這一兩天也突然多了好多工作…」  
他安靜地聽著對方的描述，適時地給予反應，附和點頭，最後還不能表現得太誇張地跟對方一起歡呼。兩個人如竊竊私語的小學生，在周圍的人都為了躲雨而四處奔竄的同時，在屬於自己的小天地跟對方分享著喜悅。此時此刻，這種只有自己有優先權，世界上任何生物都沒辦法擁有的獨佔，兩個人眼睛都笑得閃亮亮的。  
「等你忙完，我也忙完，我們就去度假吧，好好地在義大利待一段時間？」  
他看著她的臉，突然脫口而出。紅髮女子愣了，驚訝到停下腳步，差點淋了雨。  
「你不是還想再回去？」  
「可是…這太突然，而且錢…」  
「錢不是問題，跟你一起，才是最重要的。」他抓緊她的手，親著，捨不得放開。  
「所以果然是真的……」Grace盯著，一臉懷疑。他躲在眼鏡後頭，無辜地眨著眼。「我發現你最近的心情特別好，好得太過頭了。感覺不只是工作上的事，讓你這麼開心。」  
「有嗎？」他露出一個苦臉，牽著她的手快速走入建築物下的廊道，躲避逐漸變大的雨，並推開家庭餐廳的門。滿屋子的香味，讓紅髮女子不再在乎除了食物以外的其他事，也想到自己該去盥洗室收拾全身的濕意。  
Harold只好自己一個人放下所有的畫具，先入座，輕鬆地攤開菜單，手指迅速地在塑膠菜單上遊走，順勢撫摸著灰濛愜意的光線，靜靜等待。

**

等到他的餐點吃到只剩下手邊的烤土司了，對方才姍姍而來。  
「這裏有什麼好吃的？」  
那個悠然的修長身影滑入，帶著些微禮貌欠身彎腰，輕瞄一眼桌上沒收走的簡陋菜單，連翻開都懶得動手，彷彿打擾他正讀得愜意時，是他的職責所在。  
「…沒用的，MrReese。」  
被人當作Siri的感覺非常不好。Finch的手指停在字裡行間中，把視線從書本移開，也用同樣的方式頗不以為然地瞄了男人一眼。  
「什麼沒用？」  
「你提問的方式。」Finch用牙齒磨碎口中食物，也把回答磨得碎碎的。  
「『這裏有什麼好吃的』……是很單純的提問啊。」  
「任何提問經過你的嘴巴，就一點都不單純了。」既然對方用這麼調情的方式回應他，他也以其人之道還治其人之身，眉毛挑高得快要蹦出額頭。「你想要判斷我是否是這裡的常客，然後再根據這點，查出我的住處。」  
「你太多疑了，Finch。」男人扇了扇睫毛，加深笑意。  
「不是沒有道理。」  
他掏出小鈔，對面的男人還試圖要扳回一城。  
「也許我就是單純不知道這裡有什麼好吃的…所以才隨口問問。」  
「用餐愉快，MrReese。」  
他輕輕把菜單推到對方面前，敲了兩下，像是按下拒絕溝通的按鈕。

**

「真好吃。」Grace細長的手指委婉地摀住嘴巴，驚呼。  
「你怎麼知道這裡？我們從來沒來過這一區。」  
「我也是第一次。有人推薦，就來吃看看。」  
他微笑，用吐司輕輕刮著最後一點蛋液，放到嘴裡。那帶有些許溫暖卻不燙口的溫度，就如同今天的天氣。  
「你總是讓人充滿驚喜，Harold。」  
紅髮女子真誠的告白，跟早上的夢境混淆在一起。可是又很奇怪，他想起那個男人其實是不苟言笑的，一言不發，毫無表情，把軍人的那套偽裝擺出來。寬闊的肩膀，嚴肅的套裝，交握在桌前的手。  
那個人甚至沒有用餐，只是跟他說了謝謝。  
「Thank you。」對方側著臉，在他就要離開時吐出來。輕得他根本聽不到，只好再確定一次。  
「你說什麼？」他傻傻地問，之後非常後悔。  
「給了我這份工作。」  
對方總算正視了他，一如那天莫名其妙好的陽光。經過幾次的合作，男人開過自己好幾次的玩笑，跨過自己不想讓人知道的界線，慢慢了解到，自己對他的耐心及容忍，就如同他對自己的隱密及不信任的程度一樣。而在這層微妙的關係下，他們必須相互扶持，才活得下去。  
那就像是和解般的道謝，讓氣氛些微微妙起來，對方的瞳孔閃爍著像熱夏中被陽光曬得發燙的海水，熱氣騰生，亮得他躲無可躲。只能拱著背脊，像隻畏光的老鼠，抱著書，匆忙逃離現場。  
而那陽光強烈到，就算醒來後的現在，面對現實世界的潮濕，仍然讓他心頭微微發顫。  
他喝了一口咖啡，把班乃迪克蛋吞下去。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Root對他的攻擊，算是他們合作後眾多裂痕中，最重的第一根稻草。  
Reese一路扶著他衝到停車場，以足夠快又讓他可以跟得上的步伐穩定前進。但那是平常的速度。現在的他，疲軟到就算依靠對方的支撐，從背面看，還是像被拖著帶走的綁架案，而不是剛從綁票中脫困。不過他們仍然有及時離開混亂的火車站，與迎面來的警車擦身而過。  
「那是什麼？她拷問你？」  
前特工單手持方向盤，像台掃描器審查他全身上下，目光最後停留在捆了紗布的右手，猛踩煞車。輪胎輕輕地噌出一絲尖叫，彷彿他們的合作關係，跌掉後的挫傷，雖然輕微但仍然血跡斑斑。  
「…那只是個意外。」他一語帶過。怎麼弄傷的，現在都已經不重要了。  
「那個男人是她殺的，對不對？」一隻穩固的手放在Finch的肩上，他轉過頭，看著幾日不見，也略帶疲憊的前特工，正用擔憂的目光看著他。「她還對你做了什麼，Finch？」  
Root給他的肌肉鬆弛劑正發揮效用，Finch控制不了身體，頭開始搖晃，沒有力氣再組織言語。  
「…睡吧，我直接開回紐約。」  
Reese沒再強迫他，讓他改躺在比較寬大的後座，脫下外套蓋著他，就此不再言語。車內的空氣從此與外世隔絕，他縮縮肩膀，手指緊勾著身上蓋的西裝外套，一直看著前方駕駛座的人的背影，那有奇特弧線的黑色短髮、略帶有些微白絲、比椅墊高出半個頭，還有堅定的脖子曲線，全都一覽無遺。他在昏睡前，不斷從對方的背影挑剔似的找出各種特徵，身為年輕女性的Root絕對無法模仿的特徵。他一直默念到入睡，好讓他可以一睜開眼，就知道自己安不安全的特徵。  
所以他很想跟對方說，不要把方向盤捏得這麼緊，捏壞了怎麼辦。畢竟他現在唯一想的事情就是遠離背後的地方，越遠越好。

**

他在車子進入紐約市時恍惚地醒來。把5個小時車程縮短為3個小時的Reese沒問他要去哪裡，而是直接開回了圖書館，彷彿知道Finch不想回一個人的家，也不是豪華飯店舒適蓬鬆的床，更不想被監視器團團包圍。  
哪裡都不能信任，他們比過街老鼠更不受歡迎，沒人可幫忙，只能相互自救。  
「至少這裡是安全的。」前特工用比剛才更小心翼翼的姿態，敞開大門，歡迎他歸來，嘴邊甚至還掛著微笑。而他的心情也因為望著圖書館那宛如裝滿蜂蜜般暈黃色的光線，呼吸到充滿灰塵的陳舊老空氣而逐漸鬆散。  
尤其還多了一個無法用言語溝通，但至少聽得懂命令的外國小客人。  
所有對自己有害的東西都被阻隔在外面了，他放鬆地想。  
結果Reese馬上就接到那通電話。  
Finch瞪大眼睛，看著對方緩慢地舉起手機，放到耳邊。他幾乎想上前扯下那支手機，阻止對方開啟溝通的管道。但那就如同要把已經漏氣的瓦斯管補起來，不管再怎麼事後補救，瓦斯一旦竄出來，接下來的，只會是火花。  
「…敢再靠近我們，妳會後悔。」  
Reese只說了這句就掛了電話，並把鐵門帶上。  
「她說了什麼？」Finch挺著脖子，任由對方牽著他的臂膀走向更裡面。  
「我不會讓她再靠近你。」Reese把他放在沙發上，指著趴噠趴噠地跟在他們後頭的小客人。「Bear也是，牠比你以前派的保鑣更忠心，也比機器更加在乎你。」  
「你不能怪機器，Mr. Reese，我創建它是為了保護所有人…」  
「它唯一不在乎的人，卻是我唯一在乎的，我不管那是基於什麼理由。它對你袖手旁觀，就是不對。」前特工背對著他，尋找醫藥箱，完全沒感覺到自己說的話有多麼任性。  
「…你是不是對機器做了什麼，不然你怎麼會找到我？」Finch發現這比被Root發現他們的行動模式還讓他驚恐。畢竟如果連一個CIA特工都能對摸不到也傷不了的數位運算系統做出手段了，還有什麼不可能？  
Reese聳聳肩，沒直接回應，打開醫藥箱，揭開他手上的紗布，看到那明顯是被銳器所造成的傷口時，對上Finch驚訝的大眼睛，充滿憤怒。彷彿他並沒有如約定般，信守承諾絕對不對他撒謊。  
他為此懷抱歉意地咬了咬唇。可是他該道歉嗎？這本來就是他們這工作會有的風險。也許他想到了，但在戰場上征戰多年的前軍人沒有想到。所以自己的Contingency才會千里迢迢地跑來馬里蘭州拯救自己，而不是在紐約繼續當他的都市傳說。  
「你必須回答我的問題，這攸關機器的安全性。」他問。「你到底是怎麼追蹤到我們的？」  
「放心，你的寶貝機器沒有主動洩漏任何事。」前特工放棄似地嘆口氣。那垂下的睫毛濃厚又細緻，像是在對人催咒的迷幻曲，沒人捨得打破眼前的美景。可惜美夢總是容易醒，惡夢總是揮之不去。「我只是跟機器說了實話，如果你不在了，我也不會繼續做下去。」  
「Mr. Reese，」他皺眉，把手伸回來，謢在胸口。「當初我就說了，你需要的是工作，目標，這些機器都可以給你，你不能就這樣隨便丟掉…」  
「不，我不需要，是你需要這個目標。」前特工把他的手抓回來，替他重新解開縫線，上藥。「你一直誤解了一件事，我如果真的在意人們，我就不會在之前還想尋死。在意人們的人，會成長成像Carter，或是你這樣的人，不是我。」他接著用跟強硬口氣截然不同的柔軟紗布，把他被割傷的手一圈圈纏繞起來。「我是因為你的道德標準才被拯救的。要不是你的存在，你的機器，根本不會成功，所以一旦你不在了，你覺得我怎麼可能還有力氣在乎其他人？」  
就算憤怒，Reese的動作都是輕巧巧的，而不是來回走動，把內在情緒外化的人，但他還是會磨牙、抹臉、緊咬下額，看著Finch的綠色瞳孔裡有一頭焦躁的野獸。就像面前的Finch是個剛被他抓到的家暴強姦犯，他最最痛恨的類型，而這隨時可拔槍的男人，正把雙手攤開在桌上，苦惱著要怎麼處置他。  
「所以你的Contingency是沒用的，Finch。」  
他把紗布尾端塞進隙縫中，就大功告成地收拾東西。Finch來回審視這完美的包紮，被牢牢捆住的手，就像機器對他的詛咒，把他們兩個緊緊地綁在一起。  
Finch看著那高大的背影，對於剛才那番言論中所透露出對方在乎自己的程度，感到驚訝，幾乎無法言語。  
他太在乎他了，他不能這麼在乎他。  
但當年他會選擇他，不也正是因為，他不只是一個只管任務不論是非的殺手嗎？

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

事情並沒有重新恢復往日單調的步調。  
連續幾天的舟車勞頓，他們該回家，好好休息，但工作就是最好的遺忘方式。他們不但在圖書館待了一整晚，他忙著補強所有可能會讓Root找到漏洞的系統，而Reese則負責把Bear帶開，用荷蘭語教導軍犬哪些東西不可以放進嘴巴——書，電線，還有他（指著Finch）——而且不到24個小時，就接到新號碼，屬於他們特有的welcome home party。  
然後Finch才發現自己的狀況有多糟。  
剛開始還算好。在他握上門把用力把它推開，真正接觸到重獲自由後的第一道白光時，紐約市仍然像他離去前那般冷漠、嘈雜、行色匆匆。他探頭，朝左右兩邊看了看。腳邊的軍犬已經蠢蠢欲動，對著外頭的花花世界甩了一下尾巴，但仍然很盡忠職守地候在他腳邊，等著他下一個指令。  
他只好操控著不熟悉的牽繩，踏出第二步。而紐約的吵雜才真的如洪水般向自己湧來。那力道之大，推著Finch只好沿著牆邊行走，把自己掩飾成一個符合牽狗輔助的衰弱人士，不足為奇，更是一般正常人避而遠之的脆弱象徵。  
他一拐一拐地抬起不容易彎曲的腳，Bear微熱好動的的毛皮不斷輕擦過他的小腿，讓他感覺自己在涉過一條流著溫熱溪水的小河，逆流而上，每次抬起腿都濕淋淋的，極其艱辛。  
他聽到自己的呼吸聲越來越大，心跳越來越快，明明天氣晴朗，周圍擦身而過的人影，太過靠近都會令他一陣發寒。等他走到十字入口，他不該停下腳步的。  
那中央是個泥沼，他一陷進去，整個重量往下壓，就拔不出來了。  
等他好不容易掙脫，逃到安全地帶，早已精疲力竭。  
「Mr Reese，我這裡……出了點狀況。」他逃回圖書館，幾乎溺斃。「我可能無法過去了。」  
「…沒問題，Harold。我叫Fusco好了，他一定沒什麼別的事情好做。」  
Finch跌坐回還有些微體溫的位子上，聽著Reese理解般的回覆。那聲輕不可聞的嘆息，似乎暗藏著對自己的失望。他摀著自己的頭，手指沾滿額頭冒出的冷汗，為那無法克制的恐懼感感到詫異。  
他知道自己必須照顧好自己，他必須要證明自己足夠安全。他以為自己做到了，但現在自己所有的反應都像是在印證特工所說的每一句話：他太脆弱，太容易被滲透；就算已經盡可所能地埋到最深處，他依然是機器唯一的缺陷。  
Finch抱緊身體，關掉通訊，就是為了不透漏自己的狀況，但專業能力就是探人隱私的前特工，好像總能在他行動的前一秒，就知道他下一秒要掩蓋的事情，如先知般，跟他們的號碼，套招對演一齣彷彿是要加深他恐懼的獨白。  
「…這不是妳的錯。妳只是在錯誤的時間去了錯誤的地方。」  
「我一直去錯誤的地方。」本來張牙舞爪的巴西外交官千金Sofia Campos，如今只剩下如小貓般哀泣的哽咽。「我迷失很久了，我以為只要我一直尋找，我就能找到讓我開心的地方。我從來沒想過有人會因此喪命…」  
「…我也曾迷失過。」Reese停頓了一會之後，才審慎開口。  
「為什麼改變了？」  
「有人找到我了。告訴我，我需要一個目標。」  
Finch抬起頭，為耳邊Sofia被逗笑的喘氣聲眨了眨眼。  
「似乎是個很棒的朋友。」  
「他的確是。」  
不知道是Reese那聲似有若無的肯定，還是Bear腳邊的磨蹭起了作用。Finch立刻轉身拉開身後的櫃子，把整疊Reese藏起來的Root資料全搬出來。他又找來一張等高看板，第一張釘上去的資料就是那張甜蜜可人的照片。  
他抱胸，渾身僵硬，卻絕對不把視線移開。

**

當晚事情圓滿落幕後，Reese乾脆用軟性強迫，也就是不容許拒絕的方式，把他拉出門。  
這次Finch沒有拒絕，沒有逃脫，更沒有發抖，並堅持自己牽著Bear，熟門熟路地推開那根本沒招牌的漆黑大門，走入最頂樓的包廂。經理不但從頭到尾保持高度微笑，並且對於Finch手上綁著牽繩的生物，根本視而不見的時候，前特工就乖乖閉嘴了。  
「Finch，我猜你剛買下這間酒吧，因為剛才那個經理是我們的新號碼，對嗎？」  
Reese從距離一般大眾有三層樓遠的包廂窗外，居高臨下仰望著下方傳來的悠然鋼琴聲與各種美妙華服後，轉頭審視著這一間超級豪華的VIP套房，有點不自在地拉了拉剛才在圖書館被強迫換上的黑T-Shirt跟輕便灰外套，頗複雜地瞇起眼睛，看著Finch鬆開Bear的繩子，並且用還坑坑巴巴的指示，指揮著閃著發亮雙眼四處亂望，不斷甩著尾巴的軍犬坐好別亂動。  
一人一犬認真對峙的景象，這讓前特工忍不住摀著嘴角，不得不用手指掐著，才隱藏得了嘴角邊最細微的微笑。  
「就像你說的，我們是來喝酒的，Mr Reese。」  
處理好小的，接下來處理大的。Finch抹了把臉，有魄力地拿出一整疊的資料，像個稅務局的調查員，把列印著滿滿資料的紙張一一攤開。  
「你是對的，單靠『一個』Contingency是沒有用的，我們需要更多的備案。這次一個駭客就讓我們亂了手腳，表示我們嚴重準備不足，假如改天我們要對抗的是一個組織，有源源不斷後援的國家機器，該怎麼辦？尤其現在『西裝男』越來越受人矚目，難保FBI不會想到利用誘餌……」Finch頓了一下。「幸好她不是FBI或者CIA派來的。不然你現在就已經被送到監獄去了。我們無法溝通，就更加難以串供。」  
「到時候你會有辦法的，對吧？」前特工雲淡風輕地說，總算有點鬆懈地坐在真皮沙發上，長腿跨在幾乎能當鏡子用的大理石桌上。  
「我也有無能為力的時候。」手上那疊資料啪地一聲朝對方的長腿攻擊。讓前特工誤以為那些其實是要資遣自己的證據，並控訴自己最近一年對老闆的惡行惡狀。「我們必須做好當我們任何一人不在時，另外一個人也能正常運作的準備。」Finch輕巧地把一盒名片放在桌上，緩緩地推向對方，完全不發出任何聲響，卻讓Reese整個臉沉了下來。  
「Finch，」Reese低頭看了眼名片盒，「技術上來說，我們下班了。」  
「我知道，所以我們才會在這裡。這裡是紐約最高級的俱樂部，也是所有CEO都會來的地方，憑你的能耐，應該能在這個晚上交到幾個董事會的朋友吧？」他又拿出細心準備好的社交手機，看著前特工皺緊的眉頭。  
「所有謊言都必須要用真實作基礎，Mr Reese，我太依賴數據了。就如……Root的駕照，一張從車管處偷來的真實駕照就讓我掉進陷阱裡。」他靜靜地坐在那裡，總算把那個名字推出喉嚨。  
「這不完全是你的錯。我跟她親身接觸，我才是最該有警覺的的人。」  
Reese坐直了身體，隨手拿起桌上琳瑯滿目的資料一張。些微低落的Finch，沒有發現那隻在空中轉彎得很硬的掌心，其實本來是要落在他的膝蓋上的。  
「所以我是誰？」  
「既然是優點，就該學起來。我首先進入車管處的資料庫，找了一些跟你有類似軍事背景，畢竟你身上那股軍人味道已經消除不掉了。」Finch不理會對方表達無聲抗議的挑眉。「…擁有正職工作，正常生活，只想遠離戰場，成為平凡人，最後讓我合併出來一個最符合你的…」他指著John Warren的駕照影印副本。「這些人，像你的兄弟，Mr Reese，你們生長在老天給予的同一個成長背景，只是人生後半部，因為某個時機點轉了不同彎，選了不同的叉路，就此分道揚鑣，漸行漸遠。」  
「聽起來，他們有可以成為『西裝男』的本錢。」  
「不，就算他們沒轉彎，也不太可能。」  
「為什麼？」Reese好奇的目光直盯著突然掉頭起身走人的老闆，他居然也跟著起身，這次下定決心打破砂鍋問到底。「Finch，我一直不知道你為什麼選擇我，還是其實是機器選的？就像號碼一樣，公共電話一來，接起來就好…」  
「現在最重要的，」Finch開了包廂的門，外頭的嬉鬧聲如即將湧入的洪水，大到讓他像捏著救命浮木般抓緊了門把。「是去經營你需要長期經營的假身份。所以，祝你有個愉快的夜晚，Mr Warren。」  
Reese卻沒邁開腳步，長腿擋在門口，並嘟嘴表達不滿。  
「你必須跟我一起來，Finch，老闆帶著新進員工來社交，比單打獨鬥更容易打入人群。」前特工仰頭抓了抓臉頰，像隻狡詐的虎斑貓。「讓我想想......Howard French如何？聽起來就是個有錢人。」  
「我沒特別設定Warren有個老闆，」Finch臉上毫不掩飾「這是什麼怪名字」的嫌棄感，「而且我不能在這裡突然露臉，使用另外一個假名。雖然過了這麼多年，已經沒人記得起來Nathan Ingram，跟他的好友是誰了。」  
他淡淡陳述，並坦然面對前特工的驚訝，後又後悔自己說了太多似地低頭，撥了一通電話。  
「如果你真的需要人陪，有比我更好的人選。」  
高跟鞋的清脆聲悄悄接近，大紅緊身洋裝外加燙捲金髮，美豔的臉龐有著針對前特工，特別感興趣的揶揄。  
「Hello，John，聽說你需要一個保姆？」  
「…Zoe。」  
Reese垮了肩膀，了然明白地回看老闆，卻見老闆假裝忙碌地摸著軍犬，一副突然需要在這一瞬間跟牠培養感情的樣子。  
「別害羞，人總是有第一次的。」  
紐約頂尖掮客非常自然地勾住那總是碎人膝蓋不遺餘力的有力臂膀，如個推著害羞閨女硬送入花轎的媒婆，敦敦善誘地拉著對方走下台階，溶入混亂的戰場。  
Finch目送無論是從正面還是背影，都非常相稱的他們，看那顯眼的一灰一紅，如魚流暢地穿梭，逐漸成為注目的焦點。  
他把注意力拉回到這個與世隔絕的包廂，整理桌上一片狼藉，打開電腦。Bear跳上真皮沙發趴在他旁邊，也想窺聽另外一名主人的安危，好隨時去救援。但牠可能要失望了。另外一名主人不但不需要被拯救，還非常怡然自得。彷彿這就是他的生活，甚至連掮客都被慢慢排擠在外，不再出聲。  
光是聲音，其實可以聽出很多事情，比如對方得宜的舉止，適時的反應，就算偶爾被專業術語跟刁難刺探，那迷人的嗓音總是能巧妙化解危機。尤其偶爾爆發的笑意，不管是不是配合出來的，明明都是從耳機聽來的回應，卻跟早上那個承認自己曾經迷惘過的男人，完全不像。陌生到像在跟蹤一個新的號碼。  
這就是真正的「John Reese」會有的平凡生活的態度嗎？  
如果「John Reese」當年轉了彎，就會是這個樣子嗎？  
Finch猶豫了一下，抽空在John Warren的旁邊，加了Howard French的資料上去。  
因為他專注地邊聆聽邊添加資料，沒再移動過。所以他並不知道這個陌生的Reese抬了很多次頭，就是期待他回到窗邊，與之對望。而這也是沒辦法從耳機裡聽出來的。

TBC

一直對Reese在212提供給FBI的假身份，很有興趣。雖然說以Finch的習慣，他應該早就準備好了。但還是很好奇，那是一個怎麼樣加油添醋的過程呢XD還加上Reese在旁邊亂來www  
寫了這麼多，只是要解釋John Warren辦公室那張跟別人的合照是怎麼來的QvQ


	8. Chapter 8

一個小時後，Reese就回來了。  
應該說，迅速完成任務，並逮到正要從後門溜走的Finch。  
「照片拍到，名片也發完了。」  
他揮舞手機，把名片盒空殼丟還給Finch，並趁他慌張接住的同時，順手牽走Bear的牽繩。不容反駁地一氣呵成，大步往前走，完全沒想要等他。  
或者讓他有時間把他重新丟回那個人間煉獄。  
「下次幫我找保姆前，你也必須先徵詢當事人的同意，不然我萬一不喜歡，你會害人很快丟掉工作的。」  
Finch皺眉瞪著那理直氣壯耍任性的雇員，像是把對方真當成一個碩大無比的嬰兒……不，根據他少數跟小孩打交道的經驗，連可愛的Leila都沒前方這個黑西裝的男人來得難搞。  
「Mr Reese，維持假身份的真實性是要煞費苦心的。有Ms Morgen陪伴，等於是在替你的新身份掛保證。」Finch跟上對方的步伐，兩個人在漆黑夜晚中的紐約閒逛。幸好現在多加了Bear領頭，看起來更像真正意義上的閒逛。  
夜晚的涼風吹拂，一絲酒味順著風向撒向Finch，還有殘留的女性香水，各種牌子參雜，但一致屬於幻想能勾人攝魂的類似味道。彷彿許許多多雙手，想要死命攀附在這個外表無懈可擊的男人身上，期待能留下一點刻痕，讓他會突然想起自己，能浮現在那被灰髮覆蓋，更顯氣質的腦袋裡，哪怕多一秒也好。  
「我以為我們是來喝啤酒的。」他們無奈地停在紅燈的十字路口前，同時有默契地盯著隔著車水馬龍的對岸。絲毫忘記自己多有魅力的前特工聳聳肩。「而且，我們仍然沒有喝到。」  
「我不愛用酒來紓解壓力，更遑論闡述心事。」  
「有新興趣是件不錯的事，你該試試，聽說堅持21天就能培養起來。」  
對方突然輕佻地靠近他的耳邊，在紅燈轉綠燈的瞬間，順勢挽住他的臂膀，一如他真的是不便於行的殘疾人，需要長手長腳又好心的路人，協助一起跨越這大到幾乎不可思議的十字街口。Finch耐住性子，配合對方的步伐。他都覺得經過一年多的訓練，現在只要前特工一站在旁邊，接下來自己的走路速度都快到根本不像是脖子裡有鋼釘的人。  
「……還是要請你至少一個禮拜，要出現在John Warren 的辦公室地址一次，讓員工真的看到你。」  
「就像你在IMF，那十幾年只有升官兩次的工程師假身份。」Reese略帶愉悅地說。「我開始懷疑你送我的那間房子，說不定也是事先準備好的。」  
「不是為了這個身份，但的確提早就計畫好，因為你不是個會把錢花在自己身上的人。」他據實以告，卻在一感覺到特工的腳步停頓一下後立刻後悔。  
對方似乎沒想到他連這個都知道。但他不是知道，而是猜想得到過慣克難生活的人會多委屈自己，雖然不至於睡在地板，但不喜歡窗戶的特工，絕對會選個最將就的地方窩著，縮著，捲曲著。  
那就像個封閉的世界，一定沒有很多陽光可以滲入，寒冷如地獄。  
「感謝你的豪華生日禮物，所以Bear只能讓你帶回家了。」  
兩人同時低頭，被呼喚名字的軍犬抬頭，三個生命面面相覷。  
「難不成你想讓牠獨自待在都是初版書的圖書館嗎？」  
前特工遺憾地宣布，並狡詐地眨眨眼。明明只聽得懂荷蘭語的軍犬歡快地吠了一聲。  
「我沒有要回家。」  
他瞪著這兩個幾乎是聯合威脅他的一人一犬，皺眉，並抽開特工過了很久都沒放開的臂膀，環繞四周。  
但四周越看，越怵目驚心。那幾秒鐘，他真懷疑是自己只顧著說話，卻不知不覺帶著對方走到這裡。但當他看到對方想裝傻的表情，就明白，前特工一定連這裡是距離他家倒數第三個街口都知道了，就連皮鞋也沒撈過界地停留在人行道的線上，精準到分毫不差。  
一陣複雜情緒從脊椎骨上到脖頸，Finch捏緊Bear的韁繩，居然微微顫抖。  
「我很好，Mr Reese。你沒必要送我回家。」他幾乎控制不住爆發的情緒。  
「如果你覺得下午那件事很困擾你！……」  
「不，我不是這個意思，Finch，」永遠能安撫受害者的萬人迷，居然苦惱到搔搔頭，完全沒了法子。沉默了一會，只能舉手投降。「好，我不會再繼續往前了，」Reese立刻擺出隨時側身離開的姿態，表示自己的誠實，「但至少讓我站在這裡。我會開著耳機，一旦有問題，就能跑過去，這個距離是可以的，況且還有Bear。」  
「我還是回圖書館…」  
「你必須回去休息。」他堅持，碩長的身影筆直佇立，強硬如鋼鐵；臉上表情卻柔軟如憐憫，似乎Finch如非要強行突破，他也無力阻止。但他絕對會陪自己走回圖書館，也許擦槍，也許睡在沙發上，執拗的兩人又必須無眠地等待下一個號碼的到來。  
Finch抓住牽繩的手慢慢放鬆。  
自從看過前特工縮手抱腰，捲縮在沙發上，累到連皮鞋都沒脫下，鞋底則黏滿了各式各樣的爛泥與碎石後，Finch就永遠也忘不了了那幅景象。那連看的人都覺得難過的姿態，對方卻睡沉到彷彿那副軀體是脫下來的皮囊，已筋疲力竭，破損不堪，無法再為人遮擋槍林彈雨。但卻又警惕到，就算Finch偷偷摸摸地經過，只是墊起腳尖的些微摩擦，總是有一隻手，指尖宛如扣下千萬次板機般的輕輕一撥，準確地幫他把書櫃最上層的書給挑出來。  
然後又是那已修飾過的溫和笑意。唯有沙發上還殘留的體溫，證明了他剛才看到的並不是幻影。  
他不能再這麼傷害他了。  
「你也是，Mr Reese，我們都必須好好休息。」  
他轉身，就這麼一路，承受著特工在背後凝視的目光，像是被風托著走的風箏。特工是故意選擇一條筆直的道路，讓他無須轉彎，一路上升，就到達目的地。而他也就不必讓他離開自己的視線，確保他直至家門。  
他牽著Bear，走上台階，站在門口，才發現自己居然從頭到尾都沒再出現恐慌症。Finch攤開掌心，乾燥溫暖，一點手汗都沒留。

**

他就這麼愣愣地站在街道上，直到肩膀被人輕拍了一下。  
「對不起我回來晚了！你有等很久……Harold？」  
「我很好，」他連忙擦了擦眼角，「眼睛進沙子了。」  
對方拿出手帕，用指頭轉出一個小角，輕輕地替他搓揉著泛紅泛熱的眼皮。他握住Grace的手，緩慢往下拉。盯著Grace擔憂的表情，親親她的臉頰。  
「歡迎回家。」  
紅髮女子這才鬆口氣。  
「你最近真的很奇怪，我說了你不必等我的。」  
Grace細瘦的手臂勾起他的手，同一種姿勢，卻有著截然不同的感覺。  
一個是被溫暖包覆，如春天、如母親；一個是被強行拖拉，外表肌肉冷硬如龜殼，裡頭又包裹著熾熱如岩漿的體溫。  
他握緊Grace略為冰涼的手。  
「我今早做了一個夢，就突然覺得等人回家，說不定是件很幸福的事。」  
「喔，Harold，你在撒嬌嗎？」紅髮女子恍然大悟地摸摸他的頭，又順手撥掉他肩膀上的雪花，寵溺看著Harold呆愣的臉。  
「我小時候也是這樣，知道媽媽工作忙，可是又想念她的時候，就會不顧她的叮嚀，要等她回家。希望她能一開門就看到我。可我總是困到撐不到她，就算把電視開得很大聲，還是會躺在沙發上睡著。隔天就會挨母親一頓唸，邊罵又邊會多加一顆蛋在早餐裡。」Grace感慨地說。「我們一直不捨得把關心說出口，不捨得讓對方覺得自己值得他們關心，但我們又是這麼渴求這種東西。像磁鐵，一會相吸一會相剋，於是我們都只能猜測對方的心意，但我們又太在乎彼此，不知道一旦猜錯，我們負擔不起猜錯的後果。」  
他們從三個街口外慢慢走往家的方向，Harold愣愣地回頭望著那條已空無一人的街道，想著那個喜歡親眼確認他是好好的男人。  
原來不只是自己缺乏安全感，也有人是需要被安撫的。

TBC

最近太忙了><還是有在努力，但寫這篇文很傷腦力，只能緩慢滾動QQ....


End file.
